regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Story
Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Story is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Gash, Renzo, Kal, Denby, Sage, Dail, Justus, Diane, Helena and Sergio tell their friends the story of how they became the Space-Time Police Sheriffs. Transcript *(This episode begins at S.T.P.S ship) *'Sheila': So, Gash, Renzo, Kal, Denby, Sage, Dail, Justus, Diane, Helena and Sergio how did you become Space-Time Police Sheriffs? *'Gash Jumon': Well, it all happens at the forest. *(Scene switches to the forest) *'Jeannie': Good, from the south. *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio hits and kicks Jeannie) *'Jeannie': Who are you? Why attack me? *'Gash Jumon': Shut up! *'Renzo Ichijo': We're replaced by the deal animals. *'Kal Hyugu': To give you a lesson. *'Jeannie': What do you mean? I did not kill any animal. *'Denby Igan': Liar! *'Sage Karasukumo': You are the illegal hunter, right? *'Dail Sawa': We won't forgive you! *'Jeannie': I am here for the first time! *'Justus': First time? *'Jeannie': There is no way any evidence to prove on my car. *'Yottoko Jo': We're sorry. *'Diane': Because of our irrationality. *'Helena': It caused this misunderstanding. *'Sergio': Oh, you could hit us if you want to. *'Jeannie'; No, as long as you understand. *'Gash Jumon': Don't say that, at least two or three hits. *'Jeannie': I don't like to fight people. *'Renzo Ichijo': Yes? *'Kal Hyugu': Then... we do it ourselves. *'Denby Igan': Stupid... Idiot... Fool... *'Jeannie': You said the animals were killed? *'Sage Karasukumo': Yes. Lately. *'Dail Sawa': There are so many illegal hunters. *'Justus'; We... *'Yottoko Jo': We mean know this amount of the birds here in this area. *'Jeannie': Oh. You know the birds here. *'Diane': We won't forgive those vulchers. *'Helena': We have to catch them. And then beat them up. *'Sergio': Goodbye. *'Jeannie': Is that the troops of the forest? Their ability is just like a wild animal. *'Gash Jumon': What? *'Renzo Ichijo': Who did it? *'Kal Hyugu': It hurts. *'Denby Igan': This sudden bird's noise... *'Sage Karasukumo': This is... *'Dail Sawa': The vulchers. *(Buffalo Doubler, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio are fighting each other) *'Jeannie': Hey! Are you okay? They are still alive. *(Jeannie and Buffalo Doubler are fighting each other) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica arrives and kicks Buffalo Doubler) *'Jeannie': Guys, I want you take Gash, Renzo, Kal, Denby, Sage, Dail, Justus, Diane, Helena and Sergio safe to base. *'Jimmy': You got it. *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica grabs Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio to safe at the base) *(Jeannie and Buffalo Doubler are fighting each other) *'Jeannie': Let's go! Toh! Streiser Slash! *(Jeannie slashes Buffalo Doubler) *'Buffalo Doubler': Ahh! *(Buffalo Doubler is defeated) *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Jeannie': What? *'Jeremy': They are given a special poison. *'Jenny': If this continued... *'Jeannie': Do something. They are good people. I don't want them to die. *'Wendy': With the medical technique of Planet Bird, they should be all right. *'Mike': Yes, take them to Planet Bird. *'Jeannie': Please. Take them to Planet Bird. *(Scene switches back to present day) *'Gash Jumon': And that's how we become Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Sheila': Really? *'Renzo Ichijo': Yep. *'Kal Hyugu': Anyway, time for assignments. *'Denby Igan': Let's do this! *'of Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Story' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited